Before Gracia
by Terra151
Summary: A trek of Roy's and Hughes relationship before Hughes met Gracia. M for later chapters.


Roy sighed as he opened his tired eyes. He'd had a rough night. Insomnia had been overwhelming on him. Sat up slowly, beginning to wake. He gave a sleepy stretch before rising out of bed,

"Roy? You awake?" He heard a familiar voice call to him. He immediately recognized it as Maes Hughes.

"Ya…" He said groggily.

Hughes climbed in through his friend's window,

"You ready?"

"Ya." Replied, "You?"

"Hell no. I hate running." Hughes answered with a grin.

"Better get used to it." Roy said getting out of bed. "We're going into the military after all."

Hughes had an odd look in his eyes. Roy wanted to ask but he was afraid, he was pretty sure why.

He was only in his boxers…

He pulled on a shirt, reconnecting Hughes attention back to what he was saying. Hughes had come-out last year as bisexual and even though he never admitted to being interested in Roy…that didn't stop the odd glances.

"That parts only for nine-weeks of Basic Training." Hughes replied,

"Sure." Roy said giving him a knowing glance, "The life of a soldier is never strenuous, right?"

Hughes cocked an eyebrow at his sarcasm and just shrugged,

"As long as you're there I'm sure I'll be fine…"

Roy smirked, he was correct. Roy was physically superior and was taking lessons in alchemy from his friend, Riza Hawkeye's father.

"I'll be sure to save your ass."

"You're too kind." Maes commented good-naturedly.

"Let's go." Roy said heading outside, Hughes following reluctantly.

Roy really enjoyed this. Running a light sprint down a dusty country road with his best friend. It made him young and healthy. It got his blood pumping and made him feel as if his life had meaning. He looked back and saw Hughes was beginning to lag. Roy circled back and ran alongside him,

"Come on, buddy."

"I'm…*_huff_*…tired…*_huff_*…."

"Don't quit now." Roy said, "In through the nose, out through the mouth."

"…*_huff_*…Thanks…*_huff_*…"

Roy kept encouraging his friend and noticed his face kept getting redder and his breathing more and more shallow. Hughes slowed and began a slow exhausted walk.

"Nuh-uh. That's not a mile…" Roy said circling back again.

"*_huff_*…Too...*_huff_*...tired…*_huff_*"

"Hey, don' quit." Roy commanded getting behind him and pushing him forward. "Keep going."

"…*_huff_*…Fuck…*_huff_*…you…*_huff_*"

"Come on, you're **almost** there…" Roy urged him.

Hughes nodded and worked up enough energy to finish strong. Managing to cross the marker they'd set up with an exhausted sprint. As soon as he crossed he thrust his hands above his head, breathing frantically to avoid hyperventilating.

Roy grinned and gave him a pat on the back,

"Great job, that was a mile in 7 minutes!"

Hughes could not properly respond but he looked happy. After a few minutes of rest, they walked back to the house, Hughes still sticky with sweat.

"God, that was ridiculous!" Hughes sighed, "How do you not even get out of breath?"

Roy shrugged,

"I run a lot."

"Really?" Hughes asked skeptically, "When?"

"Every day. In the mornings and evenings."

"How far?" Maes enquired.

"A mile there and a mile back."

Hughes gawked at him,

"You've been running 4 miles every day?"

"Ya." Roy answered simply.

"You asshole. You've been letting me run 1 mile every other day while you've been running 4 every day?" Hughes said punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Whatever." Roy said smirking, "It's not my fault you're a pussy."

"Fuck you!" Hughes said giving his friend a nuggie. "Can you believe we're 19 and going into the military?"

"Yeah, what else would we do?" Roy asked.

"I don't know…get a job and settle down?"

"At 19? Hell no!" Roy grinned.

"How's Hawkeye doing?" Maes asked suddenly, "I haven't seen her since we finished school."

"She's good." Roy replied, "Her and her dad are coming over for dinner with me and Aunt Chris. You gonna stop by?"

"Sure." Hughes answered.

Hughes stripped himself of his shirt and now Roy felt himself become uncomfortable. He'd never been gay, in fact Hughes was the only one he'd ever caught himself staring at…Hughes was amazing. A lot like Roy in the fact that they'd both been working out and now had fantastic bodies. The light fluff of black hair creating a happy trail and the sweat making him glisten.

It was definitely distracting.

"It looks great doesn't it?" Hughes said grinning, "Those crunches paid off."

"Yeah they did." Roy said, acting like he'd been looking only in interest of his progress in their workout.

It was weird, He'd never had this problem before. Making it even more awkward since it was his best friend. He wasn't like Hughes, he was sure. He wasn't gay…

...Right?

* * *

><p>Yay! New Story! Please let me know what you think! ^_^<p> 


End file.
